


Taking Off

by tishen



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Gundam Alternate Universe, Polyamory, and because i love this green team polyamory so, i kinda make this, i've been wanted to do this since EP18, this is self indulgent not gonna lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tishen/pseuds/tishen
Summary: One cook, two pilots, and three of them were married to each other. They have their little moments before the pilots sent out in the front lines with their Gundams.





	Taking Off

**Author's Note:**

> yep. totally self indulgent.  
> first, i kinda want to make a story around Constanze. second, i want to see more of Grand Charion. three, i want to see Diana piloting Gundam Unicorn. four, i want a HGUC Gundam Unicorn model kit so bad.
> 
> merge all this four reasons and BAM! you got this AU.  
> i don't think i'll be able to do this as a whole AU but i'll try with this small step.

“Cons!!"

"Constanze!”

The double-call on her name made the small, dark haired woman turned her head. Constanze was on her Mobile Suit’s feet, had just almost finished preparing her Mobile Suit to launch, and now she’s trying her hardest attempt to wear the normal suit. Seriously, she never got it this hard. She managed to get one of her arm inside the suit, but her other arm got stuck now and it won’t come out. Constanze tried a few futile attempt to free her arm before letting out a sigh. What is it this time? They too, must’ve heard the announcement Holbrooke made just a few minutes ago; all Mobile Suit pilots were commenced in battle.

Amanda was floating to her way, along with Jasminka. Amanda was wearing the same suit as Constanze as she was a pilot just like her, while Jasminka was in her shirt and apron, with two boxes in each of her hands, which contained food for her and Amanda for sure.

“Goodness.” Amanda caught the small woman and she helped her pulling out her tiny arm. “What can you do without us? Here, let me help.”

Constanze made a grumpy look (which is hardly different from her usual expression) as she wears the suit with Amanda’s help. Again, she was treated like a child, especially these two, her roommates and her soulmates since forever.

“Okay, you’re done.” Amanda stated, patting Constanze on her back. “You’re good to go, lil’ one.”

Constanze made an even more grumpy look which very close to anger, but Amanda responded with a laugh and a pat on her head.

“I know, I know!” Amanda said. “You don’t like being treated as a child, do you? I’m just messing around!!”

“You two, your food.” Jasminka said, handling two steamy boxes to Amanda and Constanze.

“Thanks!!” Amanda said with a beaming smile, and she kissed Jasminka on her cheek. “Don’t worry, I’ll return the boxes, Jasminka. I’ll live this battle!”

Jasminka responded with a nod. Amanda turned to Constanze and said, “You too, Constanze. Make sure you’ll go back, okay?”

Constanze responded with a nod too, and she jumped, half-floating, and she gave Jasminka a kiss on her cheek too.

_“Diana Cavendish, Gundam Unicorn Kai, taking off.”_

_“Atsuko Kagari, Gundam Shiny Charion, taking off!!”_ They heard Akko’s shouting in her usual burning spirit and Diana in her calm voice before the screeching sound of a catapult and a roar of a Mobile Suit thruster.

“It seems that our first and second ace have taken their flight. Okay, then.” Amanda said. “See you in a bit, Jasminka! I’ll count on you, Cons! I love you two!!” Amanda said before she fled to her own Mobile Suit unit. Upon reaching her cockpit, the red-haired pilot gave Constanze two thumbs. The small pilot gave her another nod, and with a smile Amanda closed her cockpit door.

 _I’ll be going, too._ said Constanze with sign language, as she turned to Jasminka. Jasminka nodded and she pushed the pilot upwards, floating to her cockpit.

 _I’ll be back._ she signed again to Jasminka, and she closed her cockpit door. As she put her helmet on, the Mobile Suit’s system and monitors were beeping, all were activated at once. She could feel the Mobile Suit being lifted to it’s catapult. Constanze took a deep breath and she stretched her hands before handling both steer.

On her side-screen, Amanda showed up, giving her another thumb. Constanze smiled for a bit. She replied Amanda with a thumb also.

 _“Be safe, okay? Promise me, Cons!_ _”_ Amanda said to her.

Constanze heard Amanda said, _“Amanda O’Neill, Gundam Nike, taking off!”_ and she gave Amanda a nod once again before Amanda's grinning face on her side-screen vanished and another roar of thrusters filled the air.

It didn’t took long before Constanze’s Mobile Suit, Gundam Argos, shuttles into the space. The small woman took a breath, before she took the Mobile Suit in full control, ready for battle.

_I'll live for sure. I'll be back._

Constanze smiled as Jasminka's and Amanda's face popped up in her head.

_Especially to those two._

**Author's Note:**

> hey  
> also, did you know this Gundam AU opens so many angst possibilities?  
> because gundam stories takes place on war and political shit  
> that's why i love this AU  
> lol


End file.
